


Here we go again

by Stuckyalltheway



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Don't even try, Gwen is a bit oblivious, I suck at tags, I'm so sorry I can't tag, Just read the goddamn story okay, M/M, Tosh always knows, Tosh knows what's up, things happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuckyalltheway/pseuds/Stuckyalltheway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto stopped in his tracks. Damnit! He had been caught. So much for sneaking out without being noticed. He should have known better. Nothing got past Tosh. He turned slowly to face her. “I’m leaving.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here we go again

“Where are you going?” 

Ianto stopped in his tracks. Damnit! He had been caught. So much for sneaking out without being noticed. He should have known better. Nothing got past Tosh. He turned slowly to face her. “I’m leaving.” 

“It’s still early. You never leave before six. What’s going on?” She had a sly smile on her face, like perhaps she suspected something. 

Gwen suddenly appeared next to Tosh. “Ah, Ianto. I’m so sorry, but could you make me a coffee? Just one? I would do it myself, only that machine hates my guts.” She smiled sweetly up at him, eyes widening pleadingly. 

“Um, well, I was just leaving. I really need to go or I’ll be late.” He stated awkwardly, trying to think of some way to get out of there before they started asking too many questions. He glanced at his stopwatch. He had about five minutes before he was expected, and he didn’t want to keep Jack waiting. 

This caught Gwen’s attention, a sly smile spreading slowly on her face, all thoughts of coffee gone with the promise of office gossip. 

“And where are you going? Got a date?” Her eyes seemed to shine in excitement, and, was his personal life really that interesting? 

He glanced at Tosh, a pleading look in his eyes. She just smiled. He sighed. 

“Yes, actually, I have a date. Now please, I need to go or I’ll be late.” He glanced at his stopwatch. Three minutes. He sighed again.

Gwen’s eyes had widened impossibly, and she was smiling at him like some kind of predator. He really did not like this. Tosh had a thoughtful look on her face, but said nothing. 

“So. Who is she? Do we know her?” 

“Gwen, please I really need to go now. I’ll tell you about it later, okay?” He gave her his best pleading puppy dog eyes. 

She sighed, looking disappointed. “Fiiiine. But tomorrow, you’re telling me everything. Now, where’s Jack? I haven’t seen him for a while.” With one last smile aimed at Ianto, she turned to search for Jack. 

He turned to go, only to be stopped by Tosh’s hand on his arm, a knowing smile on her face. 

“I’m happy for you. But just make sure Jack knows that if he hurts a single hair on your unfairly gorgeous head, not even immortality can save him from me.” She patted his arm, before leaving him standing in stunned silence. He smiled. His friends were pretty amazing. He stepped outside and strode towards the dark figure leaning against a wall. 

“Hey, sorry I’m late, I was ambushed.” He smiled at the burst of deep, carefree laughter coming from the man in front of him. 

“Do they know where you were going?” 

“Well, Gwen knows I’m on a date, and Tosh threatened to kill you if you hurt me, so I’d say she knows.” Another burst of laughter. 

“She does realize I’m immortal, right?”

“She was very insistent that your stubbornness to not stay dead would not save you from her wrath.” 

Jack reached out to place a hand gently on his cheek, before leaning in and sealing Ianto’s lips with his own. 

“It’s a good thing I have no intentions of hurting you, then, isn’t it.” 

 

Tosh smiled happily from her seat in front of the computer, watching the screen as the two men turned, hand in hand, towards Ianto’s favourite pizza restaurant.


End file.
